


Stamina

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt for TOS Kink Meme: I want to see something about Vulcan stamina. Spock/McCoy: Spock's got some crazy stamina during sex and McCoy's not sure whether to love it or be exasperated half the time. He still loves Spock but goddamn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

The numbing agent had finally kicked in. Thank god. Now instead of burning he just felt a steady pressure as Spock fucked his ass. 

With his bottom propped up on a pillow and his head cradled in his hands, Leonard McCoy felt that he must look ridiculous. It didn’t help that he had a Vulcan holding onto his hips, thrusting his green engorged cock in and out in a slow steady rhythm like he was in absolutely no hurry to orgasm. They had been at this for almost an hour and half. McCoy knew; he had checked the clock. 

If this sort of thing happened only once and a while, that would be one thing, but no. Almost every time they had sex, Spock had to drag it out for hours. Leonard couldn’t remember the last time they had had a quickie. 

While most people fantasized about having hours and hours of sex the reality was not so exciting. To be honest, it stops being pleasurable and just becomes a chore. A chore that involves having a remarkably sore ass afterwards. Even when Leonard tried to bring other sexual techniques into the mix, the evening would always end with Spock throwing the doctor on his back or stomach and going to town on his ass.

A week ago McCoy had broached the subject with M’Benga, wondering if Spock’s stamina was typical of Vulcans or unique to the man. After M’Benga attempted to not die of embarrassment for even being asked such a thing by his boss, he answered. 

“Well, there’s good news and bad news,” he had said. 

“What’s the good news?” McCoy had asked.

“The good news is that yes, it is typical of Vulcans but only under certain circumstances.”

“Those being?”

M’Benga had exhaled and chuckled, clearly uncomfortable. “If you were female I’d say he was trying to get you pregnant.”

The silence had been deafening. McCoy and M’Benga had decided to not talk to each other for the rest of the day, which suited them just fine.

Now Leonard thought of what the other doctor had said and wondered if there was anything to it. “Spock,” he said.

The Vulcan ceased his endless thrusting for one blessed moment. “Yes, Leonard?”

He felt stupid for even asking this question, “You know I can’t get pregnant, right?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I do have some knowledge of anatomy, doctor.” 

Great, now he had offended him. “It’s just that M’Benga told me that this drive of yours for extended sexual intercourse usually indicates a desire for reproduction.” 

The Vulcan nodded. “True, he would be correct under most circumstances. However—“ Spock drove his hips forward, slamming into McCoy’s prostate. The doctor yelped in surprise. “My reasons are more personal.”

“Really?” Leonard gasped as Spock moved harder, hitting that tiny gland on every movement.

“Although humans are now longer lived, Vulcans have a highly extended lifespan. If we survive the dangers of this tour of duty, there is a great probability that I will outlive you by many years.”

It was getting difficult to concentrate. Even though he had come twice about an hour ago, pleasure was once again building in the base of his spine. “So you’re trying to make the most of it?” Leonard asked.

“Precisely. Vulcans have excellent memories and I wish to have many memories to aid in the decades of self-stimulation I anticipate once you are gone.”

“Kind of morbid, Spock.” He was thrusting back now, the friction no longer painful but wanted. 

The Vulcan leaned forward, his lips at Leonard’s temple. “Perhaps,” Spock admitted. “But I am terrified of the day you will no longer be with me.” 

McCoy’s hand scrambled backwards, clutching at Spock’s wrist. He stroked the knuckle in a gentle caress. “You’d find someone else.” 

Spock’s breath hitched, his body moving like a man possessed. “Not like you.”

Blue eyes screwed shut as Leonard was overcome by his third orgasm of the night. As he came down from his high, shaking and shuddering from over stimulation, he noticed that Spock was still hard. He almost cried. 

Then his Vulcan spoke, his voice soft and pleading. “Leonard, please.”

McCoy sighed. He was tired, he was sore but Spock had just said the most romantic, if admittedly morbid, thing Leonard had ever heard. Sometimes, to truly make someone else happy sacrifices had to be made. “Spock?”

Spock’s eyes were glazed with lust, his body completely still. “Yes, Leonard?”

“Do we have anymore of that numbing agent?”

A sore ass was a small price to pay for a happy Vulcan.


End file.
